I'm NOT a Fairytale!
by Username1576
Summary: When Blackjack gets Percy stuck in Ferry Port Landing, Percy doesn't know how to react. Now some girls are telling him he's a fairytale, and that their his key to getting out. The Son of Poseidon must get out, and maybe solve a case or two along the way. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or Sisters Grimm those belong to Rick Riordan and Michael Buckley respectively.**

Prologue

When Percy's trusted pegasus, Blackjack, came by at night, Percy found it was safe to assume he was needed somewhere. Since it was custom, Percy didn't bother to really question Blackjack when the winged horse landed outside of his cabin one night. He only became suspicious when the pegasus left camp borders and instead started to follow the Hudson River down to a seemed to be in some kind of a stupor, like he didn't realize what he was doing. Thaat little fact really became clear when the Pegasus shook its' head and looked around as if thinking, '_where the Hades am I?_' and turning around.

Both pegasus and rider were stunned when instead of countinuing his flight, Blackjack suddenly stopped as if he was whacked in the head with a baseball bat. This resulted in both of them falling to the ground for a brief moment before the pegasus finally regained his balance and tried to fly through again. This time, the horse stopped at the same place again, but he had so much more momentum that he actually knocked himself unconscious and was actually free-falling down to the rapidly approaching forest floor.

As soon as Percy landed, he fainted having taken the blunt of the attack when he ended up being the first to land with his pegasus landing on top of him. He didn't wake up again until two strangers stumbled upon him.

-Line Break-

When Sabrina Grimm woke up in the morning, she didn't expect herself to really find anything new. Daphne was always more into the whole family buisiness than she was, not that Sabrina minded. At least the legacy would still live on through one of the sisters, right?

Anyway, she had woken up to the usual weird breakfast along with some studying and training with Granny Relda. Than, later in the afternoon, she had some free time. Daphne wanted to go walking, so they did. They went farther than they normally do, walking along the Hudson until they reached the magical boundaries surrounding Ferry Port Landing, but something seemed off about the forest. Like there was some kind of disturbance. Sabrina paused to look around, but when she didn't find anything majorly noticeable, she continued the walk.

Suddenly, a loud squeal that Sabrina knew belonged to Daphne rang out through the forest and Sabrina ran to the noise, wondering what was going on with her sister. What she found was unexpected to say the least.

A winged horse sat in the middle of a clearing, its wings spread out over the ground. It almost looked like the horse was trying to protect something. Daphne stood by the edge of the clearing, biting her mouth as she tried to control herself from gushing about the pegasus in the woods. Sabrina went up and stood protectively in front of her little sister, she had had less than welcoming experiences with animals she didn't recognize, and she would not take chances with the pegasus. In her mind, the pegasus looked hostile, as if it were threatening her, daring her to approach.

Daphne, however, had a different view. She stepped around Sabrina, ignoring the warnings thrown at her as she carefully approached the pegasus. Her mind was running through all the things she could do with her very own flying horse. As she walked, though, she couldn't help but notice how the pegasus slowly closed its wings more tightly against whatever it was resting over. Daphne looked at the wings carefully, looking for any tall tale signs of a wound.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Daphne asked carefully.

The Pegasus seemed to snort at that, but stared at the little girl calculatingly. It seemed to be weighing its options before the horse nodded at Daphne.

Seeing this as an encouragement, Daphne continued to walk forward until the Pegasus unfurled one of it's wings showing what was underneath. Sabrina gasped as she took in the sight of a fourteen-year-old teenage boy laying on the ground, unconscious.

**A/N: So that was the prologue... Yay? If you happen to read my other story, I really need to just sit down and work on the next chapter. I know the plot line is somewhere there. As for this one, I'm sorry if it was bad. I needed to get this idea out of my head. I don't know what points in the story I want the characters to be in. Help decide? I'll see when I can update. Until then, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Sisters Grimm**

Chapter 1: Of Weird Rooms and Dresses

Blackjack doesn't know why he had shown Boss to that obnoxiously loud girl, he wasn't sure if he could trust her. Yet, there was something that briefly came over him and told him she was safe. So he did.

Shortly after, the annoying girl and the protective one had hefted Boss up and onto Blackjack's back before also boarding. Blackjack grunted at the weight, but took off when the annoying girl had aggressively whacked his sides with her feet.

"_I'm going! I'm going! Geez, why you gotta hit me so hard?_" He grunted. When there was no response, Blackjack settled for muttering to himself for the injustice being done to him.

After flying around for a while, Blackjack was seriously tempted to find a way to eject his passengers. It was clear the girls knew absolutely _nothing_ about how to ride a pegasus. Maybe he could get Boss to teach them later and save the next pegasus to have the misfortune of having them as passengers the stress. He considered this detail until the girl finally told him to land by a big house in the middle of a forest. "_That's comforting_," He muttered.

When he landed, Blackjack waited for all the passengers to get off before he trotted around, looking for a place to rest. The annoying girl had run up to the house, knocked on the door three times and said something, then proceeded to run inside. Blackjack wondered what that was about, but before he could think more the girl ran back outside towing an old German lady with her.

The old lady looked at Boss, then at Blackjack with a confused look on her face. Blackjack stared at the lady, daring her to say something. They had a staring contest for a minute before the old lady sighed and looked back at Boss again.

"Okay _Lieblings_, we will take care of him. I just don't see what we will do about the horse-" At this Blackjack huffed indignantly, having never really liked the title, "-I'm sorry Daphne, but it probably already has an owner. Besides that, we don't have any room with Elvis and Mr. Canis also living here."

The annoying girl (who Blackjack faintly acknowledged as Daphne) pouted, but otherwise didn't argue with the old lady. The old lady smiled at the girl before looking at Boss again. She sighed and propped Boss up, probably looking for a way to carry Boss inside. Blackjack trotted over and tried to help support Boss up with his hooves. The old lady smiled at him, then turned to look inside the house.

Without warning she yelled, "MR. CANIS! I NEED YOU DOWN HERE TO HELP ME!"

Blackjack nearly took flight at the unexpected loudness of the old lady's voice. Judging by the other people's faces and Boss's faint groan so was everyone else.

A skinny man with wild hair burst out of the house, his eyes wild. He looked around, absorbing everything around him before looking at the old lady. She nodded towards Boss and the man picked Boss up, throwing Boss over the man's bony shoulder, and walked inside the house. Everyone else soon followed, leaving Blackjack alone outside.

"_Fine, leave me! Not like I care about you people_," Blackjack thought, before he settled down outside the porch of the house.

-Line Break-

Percy Jackson woke up feeling strangely sluggish. He looked around the room, or rather weird meadow/forest/amusement park place he was now lying in, taking in his surroundings for a full three minutes before blatantly realizing he wasn't in his cabin at camp. That got Percy's brain going overtime as he jumped up into a battle-ready stance, pulling out Riptide.

At the sound of the door to the room opening, Percy uncapped Riptide and had the person by the door tackled to the ground with Percy's bronze sword poised beneath their throat in under five seconds. The person below him had a surprised look on their face as if they couldn't believe someone had gotten them down so quickly.

"Who are you, where am I, and why am I here?" Percy growled.

The person continued to stare at Percy shocked and slightly annoyed, so Percy took the time to properly survey the person. It was a boy, with blonde hair and a crown. He had a bad smell to him and it looked and smelled like he hadn't washed _anything_ for at least a month. The boy had a wooden sword strapped to his waist, which Percy quickly removed and threw out somewhere. If it was possible, the boy looked even more annoyed at Percy.

"Come on! That's going to take forever to find!" He cried out.

"Tough luck. Now answer my questions," Percy said.

The boy huffed, but still answered. "You're in Ferry Port Landing. My name's Puck, sound familiar?" When Percy shook his head the boy muttered something about illiterate teenagers before answering the last question, "For why you're here: Sabrina and Daphne found you in the forest, so now you're healing. Anything else?"

Percy shook his head and got up, pulling Puck up with him. Percy apologized to Puck, then started looking for the wooden sword in the meadow. That is, until he heard a cry from somewhere below him.

"_BOSS, HELP ME! THESE PEOPLE BE CRAZY!_" Blackjack yelled.

Percy turned around and sprinted out the room, ignoring Puck yelling at him to come back. He continued to run down the staircase and out the door, before he made a sharp right. Since he was starting to catch glances of Blackjack's wings, Percy pulled out Riptide and uncapped the pen once again.

When Percy finally reached Blackjack, he couldn't stop himself from busting out laughing until he was on the ground clutching painfully at his sides. There in the clearing stood Blackjack, wearing a fluffy pink princess dress with the matching hat and everything. Not to mention Blackjack was flying away from a Great Dane, and it looked like the Dane was friendly.

"_Boosss_," Black whined, "_It isn't funny. Stop laughing at me!_"

Percy tried, he really did, but it was just too funny watching his pegasus get nervous because of a _dog_.

"Blackjack, why are you so afraid a dog?" Percy asked, his voice full of barely concealed amusement.

"_Boss, I swear the dogs out to get me! You should have seen it earlier, the things CRAZY!_" Blackjack argued.

Percy just laughed some more at his pegasus' paranoia, before he walked up to the dog and started to pet it. The dog licked Percy's face and started to wag its' tail as Percy laughed again.

Blackjack glared at Percy before cautiously landing on the ground. He glanced over at the dog every few seconds, trying to sense any sign of attack. Percy rolled his eyes, but continued to pet the dog some more.

He continued for a little longer before asking the question he so desperately wanted to.

"Blackjack, no offense or anything, but where did you get those clothes?" Percy asked, looking over Blackjack once more.

Blackjack tossed Percy a scathing look before saying, "_ Ha, Ha, Ha. Make fun of me all you want. That little girl decided she wanted to play dress up. She's a little devil, that one._"

Percy smirked a little, before he started to crack jokes about Blackjack's dress. He said some extremely funny ones (in his oh so humble opinion) and even managed to get Blackjack laughing at some of them. When he managed to get his pegasus' mood back up, they headed back to the house joking around with each other on the way.

-Line Break-

Sabrina and Daphne Grimm were staring at the boy who they were healing as he walked towards their house, seemingly talking to someone. Soon, the sisters realized he was talking to the pegasus. Actually, he seemed like he was having a _conversation_ with the animal. He would say something, occasionally laughing or pushing the pegasus on the side. In return, the horse would make different sounds from huffing to neighing, or nudged the boy with its' nose.

They continued on that way before they reached the girls. Sabrina walked up to the boy, wanting to talk to him.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina. This is my sister Daphne. Welcome to Ferry Port Landing. Daphne and I thought it would be best if we talked with you about what you should expect here, first," Sabrina started out.

The boy had shaken both of her hands before he looked at each girl. He seemed to be scrutinizing them before he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. You already met my pegasus, Blackjack. What do you mean 'what to expect here'?"

Daphne and Sabrina shared a look before I asked, "Well, did you try turning around before you left?"

When he nodded, Sabrina asked, " Did you suddenly stop?"

Percy looked over at Blackjack before he nodded again. Sabrina sighed, saying, "Well then I'm sorry. That means you are trapped here. Ferry Port Landing is a town that keeps certain people in. You see, if you happen to be from a bedtime story, the boundary in this place keeps you inside, if your normal, you can walk out. Sorry Percy, but your kind of stuck here."

Percy stared at them in complete shock. He stayed stock still, staring at the same spot for a long time. Finally he burst out yelling, "WHAT! But I'm not even a fairytale!"

Sabrina was about to argue with him, but he cut her off, instead saying, "If you want to get your facts straight, I'm a Myth!"

Daphne and Sabrina stared at him.

**A/N: Sorry if the formatting is weird. Thanks for your response to the story, I appreciate it! If the characters are OOC that's because I haven't read this story since the series ended. Writing Blackjack was fun for me, hope you enjoyed him as much as I did. Also, I figured out where I want this story to be right now. Keep being awesome (in my opinion!) BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations and a Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, sorry. I personally think I would mess up the stories if I did own them. That's why I use FanFiction :D**

**(There are review replies at the bottom, but only people who reviewed after Chapter 2, sorry!)**

Chapter 3: Explanations and a Ride

Daphne and Sabrina stared at him.

"Seriously? A myth?" Sabrina asked

Percy nodded enthusiastically before moving into an exaggerated bow. "Allow me to introduce myself fully; My name is Perseus Jackson- though I _really_ prefer Percy- Son of Poseidon, local Greek demigod at your service," He said in a mock royal tone that reminded Sabrina of Puck when he was declaring his title.

Daphne stared at Percy in confusion for a few seconds before asking, "Wow cool. What's a demigod?"

Percy sighed before saying, "A demigod is a half-human half-god. They are created when a god goes down to the mortal world, fall in love, and give birth to a child."

Daphne went wide-eyed again, before her eyebrows scrunched up as she thought. "Doesn't that mean everyone is a demigod?" She asked innocently.

"What? No! You have to be half-god, not everyone on earth is a god," Percy said.

"Well, according to some of the people in my old orphanage, everyone is a child of God, doesn't that make everyone a demigod?" Daphne asked innocently.

Percy groaned, "No, that's not what I meant. I'm talking about the mythical Gods. Y' know Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Athena, Demeter, Ares, Aphrodite, Hestia, all those others?"

Daphne looked even more confused.

"You know what? Forget it. Forget I ever said anything!" Percy proclaimed in exasperation.

I was still staring at him dumb-founded. What the heck was he talking about? Did Granny Relda know anything about these myths Percy was talking about? Did the boundary rules apply to his situation?

As if on cue, Granny Relda came out the door, followed by a sulking Puck who immediately glared at Percy. What was that about?

"Ah, _liebelings_, you found are guest. I became worried when you just ran off. My name is Relda Grimm, it's a pleasure to meet you," Granny said warmly, holding out her hand to Percy.

Percy took her hand and shook it while saying, "My name's Percy. Sabrina and Daphne were just explaining how things work here."

Granny looked surprised about that, while she turned to face the sisters, her eyes curious.

"Ah, so you are one of the special residents here. I'm not quite sure which story your from, excuse me for that. Do you mind filling me in on that?" Granny asked Percy kindly.

Percy seemed uncomfortable as he shuffled around a bit. "I was just explaining this. I don't belong in any bedtime story," he finally said.

Granny seemed to pause a little before she said, "Don't be ridiculous! Of course you do! Why else would you have a pegasus and not be able to pass?"

"I don't know why I can't leave, but Blackjack is with me for a totally different reason than being a fairytale."

"Calm down now, and we'll talk this over inside. How does that sound?" Granny asked.

Percy just nodded his head and went inside the house to explain.

-Line Break-

After a long moment spent explaining_ everything_ to the Grimm's, and getting

Their explanation as well, Percy was really wishing there was some monster he could go kill. He was _stuck_ in Ferry Port Landing until all the Grimm's leave? Then there was the whole detective thing they were doing, and Everafters. That took Percy some time to fully understand. All of the stories he learned from his mother were _real_?

"I really shouldn't be surprised by this," Percy muttered. He didn't think he should, anyway. Percy already knew about Ancient Greek Mythology being real; what more was one more fake thing being true?

The Grimm's were sitting at the crowded table, watching Percy try to absorb all the information. They were having a little trouble themselves, especially Sabrina. New York was her hometown; she always thought it would be a land free of fairy tales and other fake beings. Now she was being told there were also Greek Gods on top of the Empire State Building, and that there was a mythical war going on underneath everyone's noses. It's not like she could really say anything about it, though, the same thing was happening in Ferry Port.

That was something Percy didn't exactly know about. The three women had agreed that it might be a little too much for Percy if they mentioned their own town problems. Well, the bigger part of their town problems.

"It's getting late. Why don't I make dinner and then we can head off to bed? You can stay the night Percy, until we can get you a place to stay. Would you be okay with that?" Granny Relda said, directing the last part at the pacing demigod in front of them.

Percy looked up, stopping his pacing long enough to nod his agreement before pacing again. Granny Relda accepted that, and stood up to walk into the question, leaving the two Grimm sisters and Percy to themselves. The room's occupants started walking off to do their own activities for the time being, before Granny called them out to dinner.

Puck arrived first, Daphne second, towing Sabrina with her, and Percy came in last. He was pleasantly surprised to find that whatever Granny Relda had cooked was blue. At least he still had that tradition.

Sabrina made a face when she saw the dinner, and was about to explain her Grandmother's weird habits to Percy, when instead she saw him grinning at the food. Sabrina frowned, wondering what he was so excited about, but decided not to question it as he sat down. She was surprised to find that the grin never left his face throughout the whole meal.

-Line Break-

Sabrina Grimm was sneaking down the stairs of the house, on her way to search for something she could use to find her parents from the books downstairs. She tip-toed across the floorboard, avoiding any creaking wood as she descended from the staircase, only to almost jump back when her foot hit the last step, and she was suddenly faced with a three-foot-long, gleaming, something. Sabrina uses the word "something" because whatever it was seemed to flicker every once in a while, going from a gleaming sword, to a bat, to a ruler, as if fighting her. She looked to the right of her, and came face-to-face with none other then Percy Jackson.

"Why the heck are you pointing that thing at me!?" Sabrina hissed.

Percy stared at her for a moment, before recognition dawned on him, and he blushed sheepishly while putting the flickering thing away. "Sorry, force of habit," He said, while shrugging in a "what-can-you-do?" gesture.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but continued forwards anyway.

"How did you know I was coming?" She asked, "I was being stealth."

Again Percy shrugged. "You missed a spot," he said nonchalantly.

Sabrina glared at him, before she turned to the family records. She pulled out all the ones she could carry, before walking over to the table. Percy grabbed the rest of them, and set them down next to her, before he stared at her again. Sabrina wanted to get straight to work, but couldn't with Percy staring at her, like he was trying to figure something out.

Finally she huffed and asked, "Why are you staring?"

Percy didn't answer for a minute, before he blurted out his question. "Why do you have a goatee, mustache, and 'CAPTAIN DOODIEFACE' written on your face?"

Sabrina blushed, remembering the writing now. "Puck," She replied, simply.

Percy nodded in understanding, before he started walking to the now cleared-out couch.

"I would help you with whatever your doing, but I have dyslexia, and it looks private, so I'm just going to sleep again," He said, while lying down on the couch.

Sabrina nodded, showing that she heard, before she went back to the books on the table. She started out with where she left off the night before, looking for entries about the Jabberwocky. Until she fell asleep, that is.

Sabrina dreamt about her parents, the girl in the red cloak, and the Jabberwocky. Just when Sabrina was about to get attacked by the Jabberwocky, she awoke. Percy was to the left of her, hand placed on her shoulder as if he was just shaking it.

Sabrina stared at Percy blearily before asking, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"You were mumbling and moving around a lot. It looked like you were about to scream, so I tried to wake you up," Percy explained.

Sabrina just nodded, and turned back to the books. She came across the medical file for Little Red Riding Hood and slapped her head, jumping off the seat. Percy caught the chair, before it could fall back from the impact, and stared at Sabrina in shock.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so _stupid_," Sabrina groaned.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"How did I _not_ know it was Little Red Riding Hood?" Sabrina scolded herself, while Percy looked completely lost.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked again.

Sabrina gestured to the books, "I was looking for something, and I can't believe I didn't figure it out before!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, Sabrina turned towards Percy. "Can I borrow Blackjack?" She asked.

Before Percy could respond, he heard a voice in his head say, "_NO! Boss, don't let her go on me! I _can't_ fly with her, she doesn't know _anything_!_" Blackjack exclaimed.

Percy frowned at the Pegasus. "What if she isn't the one flying?" He asked.

"_Boss, I'll only allow you to ride me_," Blackjack stated, sounding like a five-year-old.

"Come on, no one else is directing you. All you have to do is carry them," Percy reasoned.

Sabrina watched, a teeny bit confused as Owner and Pegasus argued with each other. She could hear the Pegasus stomping its' hooves on the ground as the seemingly one-sided argument went on. It finally stopped, and Percy sent Sabrina an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I can talk to horses, and by default, Pegasi because of my father. Blackjack's just being stubborn right now," Percy said.

Sabrina just nodded, extremely amused.

"Okay, he agreed to it, but Blackjack can't carry much if you want to be back before everyone wakes up," Percy said.

"How much can he carry?" Sabrina asked.

Percy held up a finger, telling her to wait, and started talking to Blackjack again. "Only us, if you want to use him right now," Percy said.

Sabrina nodded again. "Let's get on, then. It might be a long trip," She said, heading outside.

Percy nodded, following Sabrina outside. They went on the Pegasus, and Percy told Sabrina the proper way to sit, and lead Blackjack, before they took off into the night's sky.

**A/N: That wasn't supposed to sound romantic...Anyway, this takes place during The Problem Child (three guesses for why here) for Sisters Grimm and somewhere at the beginning of The Titans Curse for Percy Jackson. I think. I had to change the plot a little, so let's pretend that Sabrina actually relaxed for a little bit before going after Red. I also just want to say: You guys make me feel special :D, thanks for the reviews and follows!**

**Replies (even though I don't normally do these):**

**Guest: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**Guest: I guess I didn't really think about her. There not together yet in this story. Ha ha, thanks for reminding me!**

**Little Chibi: There actually is a big difference, but that's only if you're really specific about stuff. Oh well.**

**Wildpath: Glad you find this amazing! There was the next chapter for all your reading purposes :D**

**Okay, that's over with. See you guys at some point, I'm going to a summer camp next week. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Medical Files and Uncles

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Sisters Grimm and some of this content, mainly the Asylum, shadow manipulation, and the Everafters.**

Chapter 3: Of Medical Records and Long Lost Magical Uncles

Percy and Sabrina flew around the town for a short time before Sabrina pointed out the burnt Asylum on the corner of the road. Percy nodded to her as Blackjack slowly started his descent towards the building.

"What are we looking for?" Percy asked.

"A clue. Anything I can find about Little Red Riding Hood," Sabrina replied.

"She's _here_?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Well, not exactly. She left, but she used to be a patient here," Sabrina said.

Percy looked at the building in shock, but followed Sabrina as she hurried inside the Asylum. It was pitch black inside, though, and it was unlikely the lights still worked.

"Crap," Sabrina said, "Do you happen to have a light, Percy?"

Percy just nodded to her and pulled something out of his pocket. Sabrina frowned at him when the glowing weapon he had earlier in the house came out of nowhere. '_Where does he keep that thing?'_ Sabrina thought. She left the thought behind, though as she looked around the room. The room had an eerie feel to it with all the old and abandoned stuff lying on the floor. It almost felt haunted as the duo walked around with only the faint light from Percy's weapon showing the way.

"Do you happen to know where we're going?" Percy asked.

"No, but I doubt we'll find anything with everything destroyed," Sabrina admitted. She felt heart-broken knowing the only thing she could use to find her parents was most likely gone. Sabrina started to turn around with Percy following when she suddenly heard a loud crashing sound followed by a yell of indignation. Sabrina turned around to find out what happened when she realized her light was now gone. Sabrina stumbled around for a while, looking for Percy before she accidentally tripped on something and fell through a hole.

"Sabrina? Are you okay?" Percy asked when said girl landed next to him.

Sabrina grumbled a little, but nodded to Percy. She stood up and looked around herself dumbfounded. It looked like a dungeon around her as she noted the granite walls and abandoned crib in the corner. There was a crayon drawing hanging on the side of the room depicting a smiling family in it. Percy was looking at the crib and picture with a little bit of a freaked out look on his face.

"Why is that there?" Percy asked.

"Little Red Riding Hood mentioned having a baby brother," Sabrina said, "She probably kidnapped him."

"_What?_ What do you mean _probably_ and why are we even looking for Little Red Riding Hood?" Percy asked.

Sabrina sighed. "It's a long story, but basically my parents went missing a couple of months ago, and I have a very good reason to believe that Little Red Riding Hood took them. Just trust me on this, okay?" Sabrina said.

Percy looked a little confused, but nodded anyway. He began to look around the room before moving towards an old file cabinet and pulling out the first thing his hand touched and leafing through it.

"Uh, I think you might want to see this," Percy said, motioning for Sabrina to look at his findings.

Sabrina walked over to him and stared at the file while Percy held up the weapon thing high enough for both of them to see the file clearly. Sabrina looked at all of the papers inside carefully until she came across a picture similar to the one hanging on the wall next to the crib.

"This is Red's medical file. Let's leave," Sabrina said, while carefully tucking the medical file under her arm.

Percy agreed and started looking for a way out when a man wearing a coat with many pockets sewn on and shock white hair stepped out of the shadows. Percy immediately turned towards the man holding up his weapon and getting into a battle ready position, but the man ignored him and looked at Sabrina instead.

"Sabrina? Is that you?" He asked.

Sabrina looked towards Percy trying to send the message that she had no idea who this man was to the demigod. Thankfully, Percy understood and slowly approached the man. Sabrina couldn't help but notice how Percy seemed to shift into an entirely different person when faced with an enemy. He seemed to turn completely serious; there was no easy-going calmness on Percy's face like Sabrina saw on him for the most part. He looked like a warrior and a killer, which slightly frightened the eleven-year-old girl, but it wasn't directed at Sabrina, so she was glad she had brought Percy with her.

"Sabrina, I'm going to need that fi-" the man started, but was stopped by an unexpected hit to his head courtesy of Percy.

Percy immediately grabbed Sabrina's good hand and started to run out of the room while the man tried to recover from the attack. They ran in a bit of a senseless direction that Percy knew Annabeth would scold him for, looking for the exit. Percy was getting slightly more agitated the more he couldn't see an end to the hallways.

"Are we going in circles?" Sabrina asked.

"No, I don't think so…. What the heck? How did he do that?" Percy said, directing the last part at the sudden appearance of the mystery man who had seemingly come from the shadows.

They ran faster as the man chased after them down the hallways. Finally, Percy spotted their exit as they approached the side of the Ferry Port Landing Asylum that was no longer intact. Percy let out a loud whistle before he rushed towards a collapsed wall, which showed a view of the outside snow. The duo ran right off the broken floor towards the snow as Blackjack flew forward and caught them on his back.

"_Whoa boss that was totally awesome!_"Blackjack yelled in excitement.

Percy just groaned. "Stop calling me boss," He complained.

"_Whatever Boss,_" Blackjack retorted.

Sabrina was sitting in the back, breathing heavily as she tried to recover from the sudden boost of adrenaline. When she finally calmed down, Sabrina looked around, only to start hyperventilating all over again when she noticed the flying shadow catching up with them.

"Um, Percy, I don't think we lost our pursuer yet," Sabrina said nervously.

"What? Of course we did, there's no way he could have caught up," Percy replied, completely relaxed.

Sabrina sighed and turned Percy's head towards the rapidly catching up flying shadow. Percy muttered something that didn't sound English under his breath, before whispering something to Blackjack. The Pegasus let out a challenging snort at he looked over at the shadow before speeding up.

"_No one out flies me!_" Blackjack huffed indignantly.

Percy just chuckled a little, but still looked out for the shadow. He relaxed again after a while, confident in Blackjack's ability to beat the shadow until he heard Sabrina yell out in surprise. Percy turned his head quickly only to find that Sabrina was cursing at the retreating form of the shadow as it flew away.

"How important was that file?" He asked.

"Very important," Sabrina said angrily, "It was my only hope to find my parents again. We _have_ to go back and get it!"

Percy looked at the shadow as it flew away, wondering if they _could_ go after it. The sun was starting to rise, though. Percy didn't think there would be enough time to go back and retrieve the file and get back in enough time.

"I'm sorry Sabrina, but I don't think there's enough time," Percy said sadly.

"Forget about the time! If I find my parents through that, Granny wouldn't care," Sabrina said stubbornly.

Percy raised an eyebrow, but still continued back on the way to the Grimm household. "I don't think so. I don't want to cause any panic in your house, especially since I'm just a guest. Let's just head back," Percy said.

Sabrina looked like she was going to protest, but didn't when she saw the look on Percy's face.

"Fine," She conceded, "Let's go back."

So Blackjack flew back to the house and all of three of them went back to their respective sleeping areas for the rest of the night.

-Line Break-

When the Grimm household woke up the next day, Percy found that he was embarrassingly one of the last to wake. The others were sitting at the table chanting for food, while Percy spotted Sabrina walking down the stairs tiredly.

"You drool when you sleep," Daphne told Percy in a matter-of-fact tone when she was the teen was awake.

"So I've heard," Percy retorted.

"Ah, you're awake," Granny Relda said as she walked into the dining room with a platter of food.

Percy blushed a little, "Yeah, thanks for letting me stay," He said.

Relda Grimm just waved off the thanks, choosing to instead say, "It was no problem. We're going out a little later, you're welcome to join if you want. For now, though, sit at the table. Let's eat."

Percy nodded and took a seat next to the wooden sword boy from yesterday as Sabrina sat next to Daphne looking at the food in wonder.

It looked like a normal breakfast to Percy (he was slightly sad to see blue food wasn't actually a tradition here) with pancakes, waffles, yogurt, oatmeal, eggs, and sausage all looking like their normal colors.

"_Liebeling!_ You look like you didn't sleep at all," Granny Relda scolded when she saw Sabrina.

"I slept just fine, Granny. There's nothing to worry about," Sabrina said.

Granny Relda didn't look convinced, but still let Sabrina get away with it as they started to eat. Percy felt slightly weird without the blue food or brazier to sacrifice into (something he forgot about with his overwhelming hunger the day before,) but he managed. Soon, there was a loud honk outside, interrupting the meal, though.

"Oh, he's early. Get ready _lieblings_, we're going to the new school dedication. Do you care to join us, Percy?" Granny Relda said, looking at Percy kindly at the last part.

Percy seemed shocked he was invited, but accepted the offer and went outside to give Blackjack some apples to eat while the others got ready. Percy ended up talking with Blackjack about being stuck in Ferry Port until the others shuffled outside and Percy bid his Pegasus farewell.

They all piled in with Percy sitting in the passenger seat, which proved to be slightly fatal as Rip Van Winkle fell asleep at the wheel quite a few times, and Percy wasn't very good at making sure they didn't crash. The conversation Percy got out of the ride was worth it, though. Or, at least, in his opinion it was. Sabrina and Daphne Grimm had an impressive record, one that might have even rivaled his own. They killed a giant and blew up a school in a little less than two months; Percy could only imagine what would happen in a year.

The school was impressively built, given the amount of time had passed since it was blown up, but there was something about the way Sabrina regarded the school that got Percy confused. She had said that the people had no respect, and she seemed to be mourning someone lost. They must have been pretty close. Then there was the world-class jerk Mayor Charming. The mayor seemed to have mastered everything that Percy hated in a person, so it wasn't really a surprise Percy had instantly disliked him.

Even so, when whom Percy could only assume was the Queen of Hearts came up on the stage, and immediately turned everyone against the Grimm's Percy couldn't help, but wonder who was better. It was a little surprising to see all the hate coming from the Everafters at the mention of the Grimm's. In fact, even the Grimm's looked surprised. In a way, Percy could understand them, though. They were stuck here, just like he was, for who knows how long. It scared him to think about how long he would be here. What would happen back in Camp? If he was stuck here, did that mean Thalia would fulfill the prophecy? Was he still eligible? What about his parents? What about Annabeth?

Just then, Sabrina poked Percy in the shoulder. "Do something," She hissed. Then, as if thinking it through she added, "Please. We can't fight them; Puck won't help, and you already know how."

There were Everafters surrounding them in a circle and one of them was taunting the Grimm's about not being protected anymore. Even though it was weird to admit it, Percy felt mad at the oversized crow. The Grimm's had helped him, and now they were under his circle of loyalty, so Percy defended them.

"Who's going to protect you now?" The crow sneered.

"I am," Percy declared, giving the bird his best glare.

The crow snorted. "Oh yeah? And who are you?"

Percy pulled out Riptide, and had it pressed up against the man's throat. "I'm the guy who can kill you in a second. Who're you?" Percy mocked back.

A cyclops stepped out of the throng of people. "How dare you side with them? I will smash you down boy," The cyclops threatened.

To everyone present's utter surprise, Percy laughed at the cyclops. "I'd like to see you try," Percy said.

The cyclops grew mad and charged at Percy, but Percy merely moved to the side and stabbed the cyclops in the back of the knee causing the creature to go down in a roar of pain. Percy placed his foot on the small of the cyclops back, and leaned down by its' ear.

"Done yet?" Percy asked.

The cyclops growled at the demigod, but relented. Percy smirked.

"Who else wants to get past me?" He asked mockingly.

A man with a cane growled at Percy and started to grow until he turned into an angry troll man. "I will enjoy destroying you, insolent little fool!" The troll bellowed.

Percy merely waved the troll forward. Like the cyclops, the troll charged first, going for the kill by trying to grab Percy and smash him. Percy moved to the side and plunged his sword into the troll's foot, and used the stab to bounce up and kick the troll's opposite leg powerfully. The creature bellowed and tried to get Percy back, when a man came out of nowhere and crashed into the troll's back while muttering something inaudible. Percy immediately helped the man take down the troll they managed to successfully bring it down.

When it was over and the troll left, Percy rushed over to the Grimm's again. Daphne was squealing and biting the palm of her hand so hard it looked like it would start bleeding, Puck looked dumbstruck, Granny Relda was staring at Percy interestingly, and Sabrina just looked pleased.

"Why did you help us?" Granny asked.

"Because I wanted to. You helped me, so now I'm offering you my services if you don't mind," Percy said politely.

Daphne just squealed loudly. "_Please_, Granny? That was so cool!" Daphne pleaded.

Granny looked between Percy and the Grimm sisters before finally nodding to Percy. "Fine, you can help us, if it wouldn't be a bother to you. I appreciate it Percy," She finally said.

Just then, the man who helped with the troll walked up to the group of people. "Thanks for the help," He said to Percy.

Percy just nodded, and sent Sabrina a meaningful glance, before the man looked over at Granny Relda.

"Mom, are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course, Jacob, you don't have to worry about me, I'm well protected," Granny Relda replied.

Sabrina looked at the man in disbelief this was the same man from the Asylum last night.

"No way," Sabrina said in loudly, shock seeping through in her voice.

The man, Jacob, finally looked over to where Sabrina and Daphne stood in the same spots they had been in since they tried to leave, before a warm smile spread over his face. "Hi girls. I'm you're Uncle Jake," He said, while spreading his arms out for a hug.

**A/N: Whoo! That's finished now. My longest chapter yet. I envy how easy it is to write out chapters for this, and not for my other story *sigh* but I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope the battle wasn't total crap, or that the characters aren't OoC since my Percy is probably not right. Oh well. It has come to my attention that a lot of you are wondering about Annabeth and camp, so I shall ask you all a QUESTION: DO YOU WANT A CHAPTER WHERE I PUT IN THE CAMP'S REACTION TO MISSING PERCY OR LEAVE HIM TO FIND OUT? Until next time, then.**

**Review Replies:**

**Guest: Oh my, you're review made me laugh when you wrote cray cray, no offense or anything, it was just funny. And with all that other stuff, you'll just have to wait and see *evil smile***

**wildpath: Thank you, I had this mental image in my head with the blue food, so this happened. Actually, I have a lot of mental images for this story, so more of that stuff coming :D**

**LadyBookworm18: Thanks, I really love writing this story, so I'm glad the fans love reading it.**

**Pearlfire: Thanks! Take these cookies and cake because you're the first reviewer who's actually signed in *hint* *hint***

**BYE GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Uncle Jake

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4: Meeting Uncle Jake

"Uncle Jake" had his arms wide open and ready for a hug that he would not receive. Daphne and Sabrina were looking wide-eyed at their supposed uncle and Percy looked between the relatives with an understandably confused look on his face. Sabrina had clearly given him the "I-don't-know-this-creep" look last night, and she was still giving her uncle the look, but why wouldn't she know him?

Also, why was Puck glaring at Percy? The boy had an expression of utter hatred written all over his face, and Percy couldn't figure out why. He was about to ask when his attention was redirected back to the Grimm's as "Uncle Jake" started saying something to his mother.

"What, Hank didn't tell them about me? I'm hurt," Jake said, while holding a hand to his chest in mock heartache.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one. Henry didn't tell them about me, either," Granny Relda replied.

"Uncle Jake" sighed, before he looked back to the girls, seemingly undeterred by their lack of knowledge concerning his existence. "Yeah, well, like I said before, I'm your Uncle Jake. You must be Sabrina, so that leaves you to be Daphne," Uncle Jake said, pointing to each girl while he said her names.

When he received nods of confirmation, Uncle Jake then turned to both the boys. "Well then, from what I know you must be Puck," Uncle Jake said, gesturing to the fairy. Then he turned to Percy, who was awkwardly standing to the side. Uncle Jake looked Percy up and down with a look of deep concentration set on his face.

"Hm, the shirt looks familiar, and so does the metal of your sword, but I don't know who you are for sure. What's the name of your story?" Uncle Jake asked.

Percy sighed before he said, "I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say this, but my name's Percy Jackson. I don't know what story I come from, I'm just having some technical difficulties as of now concerning leaving."

Uncle Jake's eyes widened when he heard the name of the demigod. "Y-y-y-you aren't su-p-p-posed to be h-h-here," He stuttered out.

Percy gave Uncle Jake a weird look. "What do you mean? How do you know about me?" Percy asked.

Uncle Jake was about to respond when Sheriff Hamstead approached them. "Relda, you guys okay?" He asked.

Uncle Jake's eyes lit up as he enthusiastically greeted the Sheriff. All he received was a concerned look, though, as Hamstead cautiously asked, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Uncle Jake's face adopted a confused expression before he said, "Of course you know me. You used to catch my brother and I every day for skipping classes and being late."

Sheriff Hamstead still looked confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you. I catch a lot of kids for ditching. I am grateful for your help, though, you too whoever you are," Sheriff Hamstead said, directing the last part to Percy.

Percy nodded his acknowledgement for the statement, while Uncle Jake still looked confused. Before he could say anything else, Granny Relda led them outside and to the taxi they took, where Elvis was still waiting. It wasn't a very big surprise to find that Rip Van Winkle's lunch was missing, either. Especially when Elvis let out a huge fart.

"Whew, I swear dog's shouldn't smell like that," Uncle Jake said, waving his hand under his nose. Everyone else secretly agreed.

"Oh my, we don't have enough room to all fit inside," Granny Relda replied frantically.

"I can get Blackjack over here," Percy offered.

"Yes, that would be good. Thank you, Percy," Granny Relda said.

Percy nodded, and let out a loud taxicab whistle. In a little less than a minute, the large dark form of Blackjack appeared in the sky, before the figure rocketed down towards the ground, and let out its' wings just as it was ending its' descent.

Blackjack, the pegasus, soon stood before them.

"_Yo' boss, you called?_" Blackjack greeted.

"Yeah, we need an extra ride," Percy explained.

Uncle Jake let out a low whistle of appreciation at the sight of the pegasus. "Nice ride. Do you mind if I join you?" Uncle Jake asked.

Percy nodded his consent. There was now enough room in the taxi again. "Hop on, we should start going now," Percy said.

Uncle Jake nodded and both males boarded the pegasus, while the others squeezed inside the cramped taxi. Blackjack immediately shot up into the air, and started toward the house. Even though the pegasus took his time, Blackjack still beat the taxi home, so Percy and Uncle Jake ended up waiting outside the house.

Deciding now was as good a time as anything else he would get, Percy tried to go back to their earlier conversation. "You said I shouldn't be here. Why is that? What do you know about my world?" Percy asked.

Uncle Jake looked towards Percy contemplatively. "Yes, you shouldn't be here. You have a prophecy to fulfill, don't you?" Uncle Jake said.

Percy flinched, wanting to avoid that conversation. "Yeah, I thought I did. How did you know?" Percy asked again.

"For the past couple years, I've been going around collecting magical artifacts. I may have stumbled across Camp a few times. I heard about you, and about how you're supposed to be the Prophecy Child. How did you get stuck here?" Uncle Jake asked.

Percy sighed. "Blackjack stopped by my cabin in the middle of the night. He does that a lot when some sea creature is in trouble, so I got on. He flew through Ferry Port Landing, before turning around. We crashed, and he lost his balance and fell. Now I'm stuck here," Percy said.

Uncle Jake looked like he was trying to figure that out. "You really shouldn't have been stopped, Percy. I don't know what's going on, but it isn't good," He finally said.

Percy felt dread for this news. He wasn't supposed to be stuck? So why did it happen? What purpose did he have in Ferry Port? Percy's contemplations were stopped short by the sudden appearance of Rip Van Winkle's taxicab. Everyone else climbed out, looking nauseous, and they all went inside.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, not my longest chapter, but I really wanted to get this out. I promised myself that I would never post an AN has a chapter, so instead you get a short chapter! Anyway I have an important announcement that I will have to use all caps for, so that people will read. IMPORTANT: I'VE NOTICED A LOT OF PEOPLE ASKING ABOUT ANNABETH AND CAMP, SO I HAVE AN IDEA. IF I GET 5 VOTES SAYING YES, I WILL FIT IN A SECTION ABOUT CAMP, AND HOW THEY'RE DOING. IF PEOPLE DON'T VOTE OR SAY NO, I WILL LEAVE IT FOR THE END. TELL ME YOUR DECISION IN A REVIEW. ALL REVIEWS WILL BE ACCOUNTED FOR. Thank you. **

**Review Replies:**

**HopeLovePeaceHannahC: Soon, it has started now. Don't forget it has barely been two days since Percy came. This stuff take time.**

**Wildpath: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Puckabrina will be a weird thing to write about, since I was painfully oblivious to their chemistry when I first read this series. I will fit them in, it just won't be obvious, you'll have to look. They aren't going to be together, and Sabrina isn't even aware of their feelings for each other, yet. There was only the kiss that I don't remember reading about.**

**Guest: Just vote, and I might get enough yes's to fit it in. Thanks for the love.**

**Blob: For future warning, the but you're talking about only has one t, the other one will be misinterpreted. And yes, I am aware of the confusion with Mr. Canis, I just don't know how to fix it so he is no longer involved.**

**BYE GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 5: Magic and Doughnuts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 5: Magic

Shortly after everyone settled into the house Uncle Jake looked around as if he couldn't believe everything inside. "Wow, this place still looks the same!" Uncle Jake said excitedly. Then he paused and looked around some more, "Something seems a little off, though," Uncle Jake continued, "Oh, I know what! Where are all the decorations?"

Granny Relda blushed and explained that they had been busy, so Uncle Jake decided to take matters into his own hands. Reaching into his coat, Uncle Jake pulled out a wand and pointed it in the air. "Give me some Christmas!" Uncle Jake ordered.

"Jacob Alexander Grimm! What have I told you about using magic?" Granny Relda chastised while everyone else watched bright Christmas decorations pop-up all around the house. Small little red and green ornaments spread out on every possible surface while threads of pine cone needles wound their way across the staircase banister. A large, fully decorated Christmas tree burst out of the ground, and it suddenly became incredibly bright from the hundreds of Christmas lights that had popped up around the outside of the house.

"_Boss!? What's going on in there?_" Blackjack called out, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Percy was too busy looking from the decorations to Uncle Jake's wand with a big WTF look on his face to answer the pegasus. In fact, it seemed like only Granny Relda and Uncle Jake himself were not affected by the sudden change. The two were actually in the middle of a heated debate over the effects of magic.

"Why are you so anti-magic, Mom?" Uncle Jake asked.

"I'm not anti-magic, and you know that. I'm against what magic does. There will always be a cost for using magic, Jacob, and you know that as well as I do," Granny Relda argued.

"What's the harm this time?" Uncle Jake asked, "It's the girls' first Christmas here. It should be memorable."

"While I would usually agree to that statement, it defeats the purpose of decorating the house together. As a family," Granny Relda stated.

Uncle Jake looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained from arguing any further with his mother. Instead, he opted for mumbling some things under his breathe while Granny Relda shook her head sadly.

-Line Break-

Soon after the whole magic incident, the Grimm family found themselves around their table listening to Uncle Jake as he told stories about his many adventures across the world. They were so engrossed in the stories that Granny ended up ordering pizza instead of cooking and they momentarily forgot about the two other boys in the house.

Percy was sitting out on the front steps of the house, barely listening to the stories being told. He was too deep in his thoughts as he absentmindedly started petting Blackjack who was sitting on the ground next to the demigod. Percy was thinking hard about Camp Half Blood. What were they doing back in Long Island? Did anyone know where he was? What about his mother? The thoughts were swirling around his head as Percy looked out into the surrounding forest.

"What am I doing? I should just Iris Message them," Percy said to himself after a long three hours on the porch. The sun was starting to go down, so Percy knew he wouldn't have much time. With that in mind, he set off to work, going to the side of the house where he knew he would best be able to make a rainbow.

Percy closed his eyes in concentration as he searched for the nearest water source to make the rainbow, eyes snapping open when he finally found a suitable one. When the rainbow was finally made, Percy reached into his back pocket to find the emergency Drachma he would always have. "Only have one shot," Percy whispered to himself before he tossed the coin into the rainbow.

"O, Iris, please accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half Blood," Percy said hopefully. The hope diminished when instead of disappearing into the rainbow, the Drachma flopped down to the other side, landing on the grass in front of him.

"_Maybe she isn't available_," Percy thought. So Percy tried everyone he could think of, and all of them had the same response. The Drachma would just land on the other side of the rainbow each and every single time. Dejectedly, Percy walked away from the rainbow and started back inside since it was growing dark outside.

Percy stepped inside just in time to hear Granny Relda tell Uncle Jake to sleep on the couch. "Why can't I go to my old room?" Uncle Jake complained.

"Because, Mirror owns the room now. It's no longer yours," Granny Relda replied. Percy's face scrunched up in confusion. They had a room for a mirror?

"But Granny, what about Percy?" Daphne asked in concern.

Granny Relda's eyes widened almost comically as her eyebrow's shot up into her hairline. "Oh my, I guess we'll have to compromise," Granny Relda said.

"Um, I guess I can find somewhere else to sleep?" Percy suggested, still standing by the door.

"Do you have anywhere in mind?" Granny Relda asked kindly.

Percy thought for a moment, before nodding his head. "It will all be fine," He said in reassurance. Granny Relda just nodded her head before heading upstairs, towing Sabrina and Daphne along with her.

Percy was just turning around to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Percy looked up in surprise to see Uncle Jake standing next to him. "Don't even think about going outside. Let's compromise here," Uncle Jake said.

Percy looked at him in slight suspicion. "What kind of compromise?" Percy asked.

"We'll switch between the floor and the couch. How does that sound?" Uncle Jake replied.

The two men had a stare-down as if trying to figure out who would get which spot. "Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Percy suggested.

"Oh you're on," Uncle Jake replied, a glint in his eyes.

-Line Break-

When Sabrina came downstairs, fully intent on stealing Red Riding Hood's medical file, she was only slightly prepared for the sight of the glowing weapon thing again. "Seriously?" Sabrina hissed.

Percy sleepily rubbed his face. "Oh, you again. Looking for this?" Percy asked, holding up a brown file.

"Yes, yes I am," Sabrina said, reaching for the file. Percy sleepily handed the file over before lying down on the living room floor where a mini-bed was set-up. Percy yawned and looked ready to fall asleep again, while Sabrina tiptoed over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"You guys are good," A voice suddenly said.

Sabrina turned to look to her side in surprise, while Percy somehow managed to go into a battle-ready position whilst still half-asleep. Uncle Jake looked back to both kids before settling his eyes on Sabrina. "You missed a spot. I always used to get caught because of that one creaky step," Uncle Jake said nonchalantly.

Then Uncle Jake turned his attention to Percy. "You, on the other hand, I'm actually not sure. How did you manage to do it?" Uncle Jake asked.

Percy shrugged, "You can learn a lot from Hermes' children."

Uncle Jake nodded in understanding before he moved to Sabrina and started talking about what he discovered from the medical file. While they had their conversation, Percy somewhat listened before they moved onto another topic and he decided to leave them alone. He soon found himself deep asleep yet again.

-Line Break-

Uncle Jake waked Percy up again in the morning. The man was in the process of putting on his coat again when he noticed Percy.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you. I'm heading down to the bakery to get some doughnuts. Want to come with?" Uncle Jake offered.

Percy nodded immediately, thinking about a certain black pegasus sitting around the house somewhere. "You might want to get a lot," Percy said, pulling on his shoes.

As it turns out, the bakery was a popular place in Ferryport Landing. A long line was forming as more and more people lined up by the front door of the bakery, which had yet to open. Percy eyed the line warily as he noticed a few people giving him a look, including the cyclops he had beat up back at the school dedication. Uncle Jake didn't seem worried, though, so Percy decided to just relax as they waited for the bakery to open.

When it did open, the amount of people rushing in was slightly ridiculous to Percy. They still bought warm doughnuts, having to add a little more than usual because of Blackjack's obsession with doughnuts.

While they were on their way back, Percy decided to ask the question that was slightly bothering him. "So are those good? That was a long line," Percy started.

Uncle Jake looked at him with this excited look on his face. "Oh man, Percy, these are the best. Here, try one," Uncle Jake said, handing Percy a doughnut.

Percy looked skeptical, but bit into the doughnut. As soon as he did, the demigod's eyes widened dramatically before he quickly finished the rest. "Whoa," Percy said.

"I know, right?" Uncle Jake agreed enthusiastically.

They ended up needing to run up a mountain to release all the energy that comes from an ADHD demigod and a sugar-high grown man before finally going back to the Grimm household.

-Line Break-

Okay, so maybe feeding an already hyperactive pegasus more sugar wasn't the best idea, but Percy felt bad for Blackjack. He had no idea where the pegasus had been staying for the past two days, and Percy was sure it probably wasn't somewhere entirely pleasant for him, especially after living the pampered life in Camp. Then again, Blackjack might've been used to it seeing as to how the pegasus was a slave on the Princess Andromeda for quite a while.

While trying to calm the overly hyper pegasus, Percy almost didn't notice the car pulling up by the side of the house. Out of the car came the pompous mayor from yesterday, a little man, and the woman from the dedication. Percy hated the mayor a little more when he saw the man scowl in his direction.

"So the Grimm's got another one?" The mayor directed at Percy, a sneer on his face.

"Billy!" The woman reprimanded.

The mayor ignored her, though. "How did it happen, huh? What did Relda offer you?" The mayor taunted.

Percy gritted his teeth. "She didn't offer me anything," Percy said, "I'm doing it because their friends."

Mayor Charming just snorted, "You probably wouldn't even be able to defeat anything. The only reason you succeeded yesterday was because they were all amateurs."

"Billy!" The woman said slightly louder, but it was too late, the damage was done.

Percy scowled as he pulled out Riptide and started walking towards the mayor. "Maybe I should give you a demonstration," Percy said.

Mayor Charming just scoffed, "What are you going to do? Write on me?"

Percy just slowly shook his head. "You guys need to come up with better retorts. That's only the 10th time I heard that one," Percy replied, letting Riptide grow out to sword size.

It seemed the people inside the house had heard the confrontation, because when Percy reached his opponent, Granny Relda stepped out of the house. "Percy, put the sword down! It's not the right time to be making enemies," Granny Relda said firmly.

Percy looked over at Granny Relda, before sighing and putting the sword down. "Thank you," Granny Relda said to Percy. She then looked over to the trio that stood next to Percy.

"Ah, Charming, Snow, Mr. Seven, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Granny Relda asked.

The woman nudged the Mayor, and Charming cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We've- Well, I've, come to apologize for the events that transpired yesterday," Mayor Charming said, though it came out incredibly strained.

Granny Relda frowned, but stepped aside to reveal the door. "I see, come on in. Would you mind joining us, Percy?" Granny Relda said.

With a sigh, all five stepped inside the house, getting ready for the conversation to come.

**A/N: Woo, new chapter! My busy schedule is coming up again since football season started up, and, by default, so did Marching Band! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for the support. I forgot to put this last chapter, so I'll put it here: VOTING ENDS AUGUST 31ST, SO PLEASE VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT! Sorry for the wait, guys.**

**Review Replies:**

**Wildpath: Yep, I remember that. Thank you, and no I don't mean there will be Percabrina (though I might write one because I had a dream about the couple once.) What I meant was that the romance would be kept to the bare minimum. I suck at sap.**

**Cynthia Darling: First off, I keep reading your name in one of those fancy aristocratic voices (is that weird?) Second: Thanks for voting! Third: Here's another chapter! Hopefully another one will follow soon.**

**Bealing345: I'm glad you believe in my ability to finish this, and, I agree with you about RECENT stories. Most crossovers are very neglected in favor of the more popular stories on an actual fandom. Also, when I was reading the series, only the things that seemed really important stuck to my brain. The kiss, wasn't one of them, I was still in that "Ew, Kissing! COVER MY EYES!" phase when I read the third book if that does anything to explain. Also, no offense taken, I'm pretty oblivious when it comes to these things, and so are most of my friends so I never bothered. I'm working for regular updates since I get more inspiration for this story (I've been dying to write a crossover like this ever since I started reading PJO and Sisters Grimm simultaneously throughout the years.) Hope you're happy!**

**BYE GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 6: Arguments

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no buy. Cookies for whoever understands the reference. **

Chapter 6: Arguments

The "apology" presented to the Grimms turned out to be just as reluctant and bitter as Percy had expected with the side bonus of a little paper hat with the words "I am an Idiot" written in black sharpie proudly resting on the front. Mayor Charming had thrown out as many scathing remarks as he could, and basically trash-talked anyone who supported the Grimms, but wasn't a member of the family even if the mayor accomplished this while still apologizing. Honestly, Percy thought the mayor was asking for a fight. Or something to hold against the Grimm family so that he didn't look so pro-Grimm "for the sake of his election."

"The town has had a rough year so far with this whole mess going on with the giant and the destruction of the school. The people are starting to think a change would be good, and trust me, electing Mayor Heart is not the right change," Mayor Charming said. Even if it didn't seem right to trust a guy wearing a dunce cap, but Percy guessed the specifics didn't exactly matter.

"I agree whole-heartedly, do what you must to win the election Mayor," Granny Relda said.

The people present in the house gaped at the old lady, including the woman who had brought Mayor Charming with her. "Relda! Do you know how hard it was to convince him to apologize and now you go ahead and encourage the behavior!" the woman exclaimed.

No response was given as Jacob Grimm had just walked down the stairs from his meeting with Mirror. "Ms. White? Is that you," Uncle Jake asked.

Ms. White looked over to Uncle Jake in a confused manner. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?" She asked.

Uncle Jake frowned. "Of course you do. I was in your class remember? My brother was just two grades ahead?"

Ms. White still looked confused, while Mayor Charming looked absolutely furious. "You didn't tell me you had another son, Relda!" Mayor Charming said.

"What do you mean?" Uncle Jake asked, while Granny Relda looked around nervously.

"Honestly, it's like every time I turn another Grimm pops up," Charming complained as he was hurriedly pushed out by a frantic Relda Grimm.

Percy watched as the trio of people walked away from the Grimm household while the woman chastised the Mayor for his behavior. Of course, that's when more important matters came to discussion. Percy also watched as mother and son talked about the new unfamiliarity of Uncle Jake to the rest of the Everafters.

Percy didn't know what they were talking about for a majority of the conversation, but was able to figure out that the town had been dusted with some "forgetful dust" so that they would stop rioting outside the Grimm house. Uncle Jake soon stormed off after that revelation talking about starting up the car.

Granny Relda sighed as she watched her son walk out of the car, before she turned to Sabrina. "Why don't you go upstairs and invite Puck? I'm sure he would love to come," Granny Relda said.

Sabrina nodded and walked upstairs while Percy awkwardly stood in his spot wondering what he should do now. Deciding to go outside like he had been earlier, Percy walked over to the still hyped-up Blackjack.

"_Yo' Boss, what took you so long? You wanna go on an adventure? I'm going crazy here. We should just fly around the town, you know? I just want to go off. Oh, maybe you could get me some more doughnuts later, and then we can discover the border? Maybe we could leave? Wecouldwecouldwecould_," Blackjack ranted off.

"Whoa there, calm down Blackjack. With the sugar high you're going off on, you'd probably fall asleep half-way to town," Percy chuckled.

"_Nuh-uh, I could practically fly you to Japan right now. You want to go there boss? I heard it's nice this season,_" Blackjack stated.

Percy just laughed. "Whatever you say, Blackjack. Whatever you say," He said.

Just as they were going to continue with their conversation, a red-faced Sabrina Grimm practically ran out of the house with her sister Daphne trailing behind. Shortly after, Puck came out of the house, sneered at Percy and Uncle Jake, and then crawled into the backseat of the car. The sisters climbed in after Puck, while Uncle Jake slipped into the driver's side.

"Are you coming?" Uncle Jake asked Percy.

The demigod eyed the ancient car skeptically as Blackjack continued to talk in the background. "_Ohhh, Boss, can I come? You can just fly on me and we'll follow them. Or-or-or if you want you could just ride in that piece of junk and I'll just follow outside, it's a little frosty out here_," Blackjack rambled.

Percy looked between his trusted Pegasus and the old car, trying to figure which one was the safer option. The car looked rather old, with a chipping paint job and the side-view mirrors barely hanging onto their spots. Not to mention, Percy managed to get a peek _inside_ the car while Daphne was getting in and immediately noticed the lack of actual seat belts. On the other hand, Percy held firm in the belief that Blackjack was going to suffer badly from his sugar-high and could most likely crash in the middle of the forest. Finally he said: "I think I'll take my chances with the car," before going over to the passenger's seat and sitting down.

-Line Break-

Puck skulked in the backseat for a majority of the "sight-seeing trip" through Ferry Port Landing. Uncle Jake sat in the front telling stories about every single lamppost, window, mailbox, building, and tree as he related everything to a prank he had pulled with his brother. The man had, admittedly, pulled just about every prank a man could within the town making Puck's dislike grow.

Puck couldn't care less that Uncle Jake went missing for a little while; it was Uncle Jake's fault he never stopped by to check on his mother. Relda Grimm had honestly become a big part of Puck's life. Puck would never admit it out loud, but the Old Lady had become a mother figure in Puck's life since his own mother wasn't available to him. His whole family was in Faerie, while Puck was stuck in the woods of Fairy Port Landing after he went too far and got trapped within the city boundaries. Now that Puck had the Old Lady and the rest of the Grimms, Puck thought that he finally had a family again. Well, other than his minions.

Then, Puck started caring about his new family, he had started caring about whether everyone was safe, and he developed a crush for Sabrina Grimm. Puck didn't know how it started, and it took him a while to accept his feelings, but when he did; Puck made sure Sabrina was safe. The girl got herself into too much trouble, too quickly. She hadn't even been living in Ferry Port Landing for more than two months and Sabrina was already blowing up schools and causing overall mayhem. Although, with what Puck was now hearing from Sabrina's Uncle, it was a family trait.

Either way, Puck wanted to keep everyone safe, he wanted to be a hero. Puck was slowly losing interest in being the bad guy and the prankster; he wanted Sabrina to actually consider a guy like him. This didn't exactly mean Puck would stop pranking, that was his life, but Puck just didn't want the hooligan title all that much anymore. So Puck tried to be a hero, except it wasn't enough. Puck didn't feel like his role was being appreciated, and he still felt like he was just the annoying boy who now lived in the Grimm household. Which was why Puck just went back to his default plan. He blamed his attempt at heroism on the Grimm's and told everyone he was a bad guy again thinking that just maybe, he would be better appreciated that way.

What Puck didn't plan on, was the arrival of Percy Jackson, and Jacob Grimm. Percy was the exact replica of who a hero was. The guy had a flying horse, an awesome sword, the parentage, and the skill (yes, Puck will freely admit that he listened in on Percy's introduction.) That wasn't the worst part, though, the part that got Puck, the part that truly made the trickster king hate Percy, was that Puck saw Percy slowly making his way into Puck's spot as the one Sabrina turned to.

Puck wasn't stupid, he knew that Percy and Sabrina had gone off somewhere in the middle of the first night Percy stayed. Percy was also the one who Sabrina called on to protect the Grimm's during the school dedication. Not long after, Jacob Grimm joined in and Puck was slowly losing the family he had earned. Now, Puck was going to make sure he didn't lose his place, which was one of the reasons he kissed Sabrina. No matter what, Puck was going to make sure _he_ was the hero in the end. Which is exactly what was running through Puck's head as he chased after the man hiding in the woods, watching the Grimms while Percy's urgent yells for Puck to stop echoed down the mountain.

-Line Break-

Percy didn't know what was going on through Puck's head as the boy ran off to chase the man in the woods. He was about to follow the faerie, but Jake Grimm gripped his arm and held Percy back. "Don't, Percy. Puck can handle himself, let's just head back," Uncle Jake said.

"Yeah," Sabrina added, "he probably won't even confront the guy. Puck doesn't have an audience with him."

Percy looked reluctant, but nodded and followed the Grimms back to their old car that still surprisingly ran well despite the contrary statement given. They slowly went down the mountain and through the town again in a more silent manner than when they had come. Percy settled for staring out the window, taking in the view of the town before Uncle Jake suddenly slammed on the breaks. "Holy crap, this used to be my favorite place," Unlce Jake said excitedly.

Percy looked out the window to see an 80's style restaurant called the Blue Plate Special. As they walked in, Percy looked around the homey diner. There were small booths lining up against the walls and posters depicting the great celebrities of the 1980's hung proudly on the wall.

The group sat in a corner booth on the left side of the diner, Uncle Jake and Percy on one end, Sabrina and Daphne on the other. After ordering food from their waitress named Farrah, Uncle Jake looked around the diner in a reminiscent way, probably connecting all the small things with one of his childhood memories; childhood memories that now only a certain few knew about.

Suddenly, Uncle Jake angled himself to face Percy. "So, Percy, tell me more about your life," Uncle Jake said.

Percy frowned. "What is there to know?" Percy asked.

"Well, to be fair, you haven't said much about your actual history. It would be nice to know a little more," Uncle Jake said. Sabrina and Daphne nodded in agreement with Uncle Jake, they didn't know a lot about the Son of Poseidon.

Percy was at a lost for what to say, but was saved by the sound of the diner bell ringing. Percy looked up to see the woman from the school dedication now standing at the entrance to the diner with Sheriff Nottingham and an assembled group of people carrying buckets with Vote-for-Heart buttons inside.

Ms. Heart gave a little speech to everyone in the diner finishing off with her little logo "A vote for Heart, is a vote for Change" before shaking the hands of everyone in the diner and giving them pins.

"Maybe we should leave," Sabrina whispered.

"Leave?" Daphne stated incredulously, "Do you know how long it's been since I've had wings?"

"Yeah, there's no harm done. This will be fun," Uncle Jake added.

They continued to sit in the diner, waiting for their food, until Ms. Heart reached their booth. She blindly stuck out her hand to shake while Percy, Daphne, and Sabrina were immediately pinned with buttons.

"Hello your majesty," Uncle Jake greeted.

Ms. Heart's eyes widened as she turned to come face-to-face with the Grimm family. "You people," the Queen of Hearts hissed.

"Us," Daphne deadpanned.

The Queen glared at the booth before her eyes settled on Percy. "Oh, I remember you. You're the one who protected the Grimms, I must say you were rather helpful to my cause. It was quite easy to convince the Everafters after I told them about your little stunt. There isn't enough room in this town for the Grimms and Everafters. Just who are you, anyway?" She asked Percy scathingly.

"What an inspiring message of hope," Uncle Jake butted in.

Sheriff Nottingham growled and marched over to Uncle Jake and picked him up. "Now you listen here," Nottingham started.

"Put my Uncle down!" Sabrina demanded.

Nottingham just sneered at the blonde until a glowing 3-inch bronze sword appeared seemingly out of thin air, and was aimed at his throat. The Sheriff sent his gaze down the hilt of the sword until Percy Jackson came into view.

"I suggest you put him down now, or I will not hesitate to give you a new scar," Percy said. The demigod's voice was icy cold, and his eyes were hard and glaring. Nottingham looked between the weapon and Uncle Jake before deicing to comply and setting Uncle Jake down.

The Queen of Hearts was once again sneering at Percy. "You really aren't helping with publicity, going around and assaulting police officers. Remem-" The Queen started, but was cut off by a sudden crashing sound.

All of the diner's occupants looked outside the window as cars started flying across the street. Humans and Everafter alike stared in growing fear as the creature started to come closer.

"Sheriff, what is that?" Ms. Heart asked.

"I believe it's the-"

"JABBERWOCKY!" An Everafter yelled, just as the Jabberwocky crashed into the diner sending shards of glass raining down on the occupants.

"Where's my grandmother?" A little girl on top of the Jabberwocky yelled.

"_Just what I needed today_," Percy thought.

-Line Break-

As more and more people started to battle the Jabberwocky, Percy felt his patience wearing thin. No one had any effect on the creature, and were instead smacked everywhere. Then, Puck got his wings ripped off, and Percy decided to just forget everything and charge.

Using Riptide, Percy was happy to find that his sword at least did some damage to the creature. As Percy went with the flow and improvised, the creature grew more and more irritated with the demigod, and Percy was feeling accomplished. Of course, that's when a giant wolf comes out of nowhere, forces the Jabberwocky to leave, turns into a man, and runs off with Puck.

Shortly after, Percy and the rest of the Grimms left as well, with the sisters immediately running off to check on Puck as soon as they got home. Uncle Jake then walked up to Percy with a serious expression on his face.

"Percy, we need to talk," Uncle Jake stated.

The demigod frowned, but said, "Okay. What's up?"

"I found out why you can't leave."

Percy immediately perked up at this. "What? Why?" He asked, immediately interested.

Uncle Jake shifted his feet uncomfortably as he stared down at his feet. "It's kind of complicated," Uncle Jake started. At Percy's go-on expression, Uncle Jake cleared his throat before saying, "Well, you see, um… there'sbeengodlyinterference."

"I'm sorry, what?" Percy asked, "I didn't quite catch that."

Uncle Jake just sighed. "We have this… magical item in our possession here. It's kind of like a record of everything the Everafters made to relive their glory days. Every story ever told is in the book. I had been worried about it, so while Mayor Charming was here, I took a peak at the book. And I found something that would explain why you can't cross that border," Uncle Jake explained.

Percy felt dread filling his stomach as he looked at the man in front of him. Finally Percy asked the question that would confirm his fears. "What is it?"

"Your name and the name of your pegasus has been written into the book with a permanent marker. Someone turned you into an Everafter, and I think they sent your pegasus here to seal the deal. This whole thing is planned, and we both know there are only a handful of people who could've done this. I'm sorry, Percy, I truly am," Uncle Jake said guiltily.

Percy's breath hitched in his throat as he stood, frozen, in his spot. The person who did this would have to have had the ability to get the book and write his name in, and they would also have to have the ability to send Blackjack to Ferry Port Landing in order for Percy to even end up in Ferry Port in the first place. As far as Percy knew, only a god or a higher deity could do that, and that meant someone wanted to mess with the outcome of the war. Yet, the only thing Percy managed to say was: "Who did I piss off this time?"

**A/N: New chapter finally! I didn't really edit this, I'll do that later. Sorry if the end seemed rushed. This took forever to write. Anyway, I'm up to 20 reviews now, so I want to thank all of you who have ever reviewed to this story, and all those who continually put in your opinion. 25th reviewer will get any request they want. BYE!**

**Review Replies:**

**Bealing345: First, thank you for reviewing, I was starting to think it was a bad chapter. Second, whoa, that's really bad. I kind of know that feeling, but it sucks if you're always stuck with people who don't update a lot. Glad you're happy :D**

**Wildpath: Thank you. I always look forward to your chapterly reviews. I was honestly starting to think it was a bad chapter. And, yeah, school is way too time-consuming, I just started last Wednesday :P**

**General E: He doesn't call his mom because he doesn't have a cellphone and IM is more practical for demigods. Also, the results I got were bad, so you'll have to wait for Percy to have any outside contact. The rest is explained in this chapter.**

**For real, now. BYE!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Vorpal Blade

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't know. I don't own these stories**

Chapter 7: The Vorpal Blade

Puck was not in the best condition when Sabrina and Daphne Grimm came running up the staircase to check on him. The boy's wings had been torn off his back and Granny Relda was worriedly standing over the boy's unconscious form as she assessed the damage done.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know _libeling_, his wounds are very serious. I can't treat it," Granny Relda said somberly.

"What about other doctors?" Sabrina suggested.

Granny Relda sadly shook her head. "No, they can not help. Puck isn't a normal human, and a regular mortal can't heal his wounds. Puck needs the help of his own people."

Sabrina's heart sank. "Can we get him there?"

Granny Relda once again shook her head. "No, Faerie is beyond the Barrier."

"So there's no way we can help him?" Daphne asked.

"Actually, there is a way, but it has too many consequences," the newly arrived Uncle Jake said.

Granny Relda sighed. "There is no need to bring up such depressing stories. It never helped anyone to give false hope."

"What are you talking about, Granny?" Daphne asked.

Granny Relda looked between Daphne and Uncle Jake, trying to decide whether it would be best to leave the tale unfinished. Uncle Jake gave his mother a firm nod. "Tell her. They deserve to know," Uncle Jake said.

Granny Relda looked extremely pained, but prepared to tell the story. "Do you want to start?" She asked her son.

Uncle Jake nodded. "Girls, I made a mistake once, and it has haunted me for a long time," He started.

"When we were teens, your father was in love with Goldilocks, but he felt their relationship would never work since Goldilocks was an Everafter. He used to spend a lot of time moping about not having a chance, and I just couldn't stand it anymore."

Uncle Jake breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He then continued saying, "I just wanted to make him happy, again. I wanted to surprise him for his birthday- to let him see Goldilocks on the other side of the barrier for once. So I- I snuck into Baba Yaga's house, and I stole a piece of paper. The paper had the spell for the barrier on it, and it had instructions for turning the barrier off temporarily. I wasn't thinking about the consequences."

"I went ahead and I did it. I turned off the barrier around the town, but it wasn't the only barrier in Ferry Port," Uncle Jake said.

Granny Relda picked up the story from there. "During the time that your Great-grandfather's were sailing to America, they discovered several patients with some…mental problems. When they settled in, many of the dangerous Everafters were placed inside the Ferry Port Insane Asylum so that the others could live peacefully." Granny Relda explained.

"A deal was struck up with Baba Yaga not very long after the making of the first barrier. A second barrier was put up to surround the Asylum and keep the patients from escaping and creating chaos around the town. The town barrier spell and the Asylum spell were basically the same thing, though," Granny Relda finished.

"So what your saying is…." Sabrina trailed off, as the pieces started to connect in her mind.

Uncle Jake nodded. "When I dropped the town barrier, the one around the Asylum dropped as well. I put the spell back up, but it was too late, many of the patients escaped- including Red and the Jabberwocky. They were threatening the lives of the citizens, so as soon as I found out, I went after the Jabberwocky. I thought I had everything to beat it."

Uncle Jake started to choke up, so Granny Relda again continued the story. "While, yes, your Uncle was highly trained in magic and knew how to use all of the items in the magic mirror, there is only one way to kill a Jabberwocky."

"The Vorpal Blade," Sabrina concluded.

Granny Relda nodded. "Wait," Daphne said, "Isn't that the thing Mr. Van Winkle mentioned in the taxi?"

"The Vorpal Blade is the only thing strong enough to kill a Jabberwocky, and your Uncle didn't have it, he could only distract the beast," Granny Relda said. "He wouldn't be here today if it hadn't been for the help of another man."

"Grandpa Basil?" Daphne guessed.

Granny Relda nodded her head. "Oh, your grandfather was a very courageous man, _Lieblings_. He stood up to the Jabberwocky and faced it to let your Uncle escape. Basil was a very talented man, but he didn't have the Blade, and so, could never kill the Jabberwocky. He died that night." She finished.

"What happened to the blade?" Sabrina asked.

Granny Relda turned to face the young girl. "It was too powerful," Granny Relda said, voice grave. "The blade had the ability to cut through the barrier, it is said that the Dark Knight used the blade to get out, then promptly disappeared. When your great-grandfather's found out, they had the blade destroyed and the remains scattered around."

"Well, did they leave any clues?" Sabrina questioned.

"No, we don't know where the remains are," Uncle Jake finally said.

"Actually," Granny Relda nervously said, "that isn't exactly true."

The old lady hobbled over to a drawer on the other side of the room. After searching around for a while, she returned with a velvet sack in her hands. "This is one of the clues," she said.

Uncle Jake strolled over to the bag and grabbed the piece out of the inside. "The next piece of three, lies with the Daughter of the Sea," he read aloud, "Well, I guess it's time to consult the journals."

"That won't be necessary," Granny Relda said, "I know who it is, but you might want to bring our residential 'demigod' he will come in handy for this."

"Who is it, Granny?" Daphne asked.

Granny Relda smirked before she leaned down and whispered into the little girl's ear. "OH MY GOSH!" The girl squealed.

-Line Break-

The residential demigod just so happened to still be standing in the living room, staring blankly at the books in front of him. He didn't look like he had moved at all upon entering the house.

"What happened to Percy?" Daphne whispered questioningly.

"I might have told him something… um, slightly shocking," Uncle Jake confessed.

"Like what?" Sabrina asked, but she was just waved off.

"We'll leave that for later," Uncle Jake said, instead choosing to walk towards Percy.

Uncle Jake stood directly in front of Percy and started to experimentally snap his fingers in front of the demigod's eyes. At first, it didn't work, but then Percy started to gradually blink and become more aware until he finally seemed alive again. The son of Poseidon looked around the room, taking in the two other occupants.

"What did I miss?" Percy asked.

"We need your help," Daphne said while stepping forward.

Percy raised a single eyebrow at the little girl. "What do you need help with?" Percy asked.

Daphne motioned for the teen to lean down, and then put her mouth to his ear and whispered something. Percy's eyes slowly widened almost comically when the little girl was finished.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked doubtfully.

Daphne nodded confidently. "Positive. Will you help us?" She asked.

Percy still looked doubtful. "I don't know, Daphne. I tend to really annoy people like that," He explained.

Daphne pouted and stomped her foot on the ground in a childish manner. "You HAVE to go, Percy! It would really help our chances! Besides that, if you go, you can leave the town!" Daphne complained.

Percy perked up at the leaving comment. "I can leave?" He asked.

"Yes," Uncle Jake said. "If you help us, we can let you out."

Percy didn't even hesitate with his answer. "Yes, I'll help you," He said.

Daphne's eyes lit up. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, Alright. Now, how do we get there?" Percy asked as he faced everyone.

-Line Break-

The wooden boat smoothly glided down the Hudson River as Percy controlled the waters and listened to Uncle Jake's instructions. They had driven down to the edge of the lake and somehow secured a boat, which they were now using. At first, Uncle Jake had been rowing the boat, but it was heavy and they were moving slowly, so Percy had taken charge.

"Okay… STOP!" Uncle Jake ordered.

Percy stopped the boat immediately as Uncle Jake pulled out a fishing rod and some bait. Percy wrinkled his nose at the sight of the rod, but let Uncle Jake continue on with his plan. Carefully, the man lowered the hook into the river and waited. He didn't have to wait long, as almost immediately the hook line started dropping, signaling that a fish had taken the bait on the other end of the hook. Uncle Jake quickly gripped the fishing rod and started tugging on the wood until a giant fish flopped on board.

"Whoa, I was _not_ expecting_ that_ when I decided to get food!" The fish exclaimed.

Sabrina and Daphne's eyes widened when they heard the fish start to speak while Percy looked like he was used to it and Uncle Jake looked impatient.

"Good to see you," Uncle Jake said.

The fish flopped around to face Uncle Jake directly. "Well if it isn't Jacob Grimm. I should've known. What do you want?" The fish asked.

"Do I get my wish?" Uncle Jake asked.

The fish nodded. "Ask, and you will receive," it said.

Uncle Jake was about to open him mouth when Sabrina cut in. "Hold on, you're a magic fish?" She asked.

The fish turned to Sabrina and did a weird fish nod as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Catch me, and I grant you one wish," the fish explained.

"Huh," Percy said, "It's like Nereus."

The fish turned to face Percy and made a squeaking noise. "Well, well, look at who we have here; if it isn't the Son of Poseidon himself, in the flesh-and-bone. Do you know how many people are looking for you, kid?" the fish asked.

Percy seemed mildly surprised at that. "Looking for me? Oh no, I'm probably scaring everyone at camp. I'm in so much trouble," Percy said, gripping his hair.

The fish looked sympathetic. "Don't worry too much, you'll be fine," the fish reassured.

"Now," the fish once again flopped towards Uncle Jake, "What do you want?"

Once again Uncle Jake was about to open his mouth, but Sabrina (who had been bearing a look of thoughtfulness for a while) cut in once again.

"You can grant any wish?" Sabrina asked.

The fish sighed, but nodded. "Yes," it said.

"Well then, I wish for the Little Mermaid's piece of the Vorpal Blade," Sabrina said.

The fish nodded and then disappeared in a short flash of light. In its place, was a shining piece of metal, the second part of the Vorpal Blade. Sabrina grinned and went to go pick up the piece when a sudden burst of water sprang out on her right. Sabrina turned just in time to see Daphne get pulled overboard.

"What the-" Uncle Jake said before he, too, was pulled overboard.

Sabrina looked around frantically, taking note that it was only she and Percy still on the boat. Sabrina looked at Percy questioningly, wondering what was pulling everyone off, but he was looking behind Sabrina. Sabrina slowly turned and saw a merman with a gleaming starfish before he smacked it on Sabrina face and dragged her under. The last thing Sabrina heard before she was fully submerged was Percy's voice yelling something like: "Don't you DARE put that starfish on my face! I can breathe perfectly fine!"

And then all Sabrina could see and fell was the ocean.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this was mostly filler, but I wanted to update, and I didn't have a lot of time to really type this up. I wrote most of the upper half in Advisory, just so you know. I'm also getting very busy from Marching Band Season as well, so sorry guys!**

**Review Replies:**

**Guest: I'm just going to assume this is Wildpath. CONGRATULATIONS! You're the 25th reviewer, you now have a story request favor from me. Anything you want written, it will be done! Anyway, yeah you sound busy, also thank you, I was really indecisive about including that. **

**Bealing345: I'm glad I have achieved fluffiness (or did I?) I'll go through and look for the mistakes later, but thanks for pointing them out.**

**Guest: Thank you, it's one of my favorites**

**Pearlfire: Thank you, I appreciate it.**

**inspibrain101: Thank you, I like your pen name.**

**BYE GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 8: Vengeful Immortals

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything. Wouldn't that make all of you go crazy if I did?**

Chapter 8: Vengeful Immortals

It would be safe to say that Ariel was having a bad time. Her diet plan had been a total nightmare as she tried to keep up with the exercise. Ariel had finished her laps and felt dead on her fins as she slowly swam over to her throne for some resting time. Then, her _dear_ brother Triton had shown up to talk to her.

"What do you want?" Ariel said by way of greeting.

"Father's worried," Triton said.

Ariel leaned forward on her throne. "Worried? What could he possibly be worried about?"

"Well, for starters, Jackson's gone missing," Triton said irritably.

It was reasonable that the prince was annoyed. Triton rarely had any love for his father's demigod children, being the mother's boy that he was. Triton hated anything that brought any unhappy emotions to his mother. Ariel also disliked her half-siblings, but for different reasons. Ariel didn't like demigods simply because they were annoying and thought they had the same rights as Poseidon's immortal children.

"Why else are you here?" Ariel asked. "I know you wouldn't go all the way down here just because of a demigod."

Triton smirked slightly. "Right you are, dear sister. Jackson isn't exactly the only thing father is worried about."

"What is it, and what has it got to do with me?" Ariel asked.

"Father is concerned about your... temper," Triton explained.

Ariel felt her nostrils flare a little. "My TEMPER? What have I done to lead to this?" Ariel questioned.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know," Triton deadpanned. "Ever since your 'diet' started, the amount of servants you've had to replace has increased by at least 30 percent."

Ariel grumbled. "It's not my fault they're incompetent."

Triton just gave his sister a look. "Whatever. The point is, you've been given a limit on h-"

Triton was cut-off by a merman guard bursting through the throne room doors.

"Y-your Majesty," the merman stuttered. Triton glared at the guard for the interruption, but otherwise didn't do anything.

"What is it?" Ariel asked.

"It's about your portion of the Vorpal Blade, Your Majesty. It has gone missing," the guard said, worried about facing the princess' infamous anger.

"WHAT!" Ariel bellowed, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

The merman's tail flicked around agitatedly, "W-We do not know, Your Majesty."

Ariel was slowly turning a dark red while her grip on her armrest slowly grew tighter...and tighter...and tighter..."You do not know?" Ariel questioned, dangerously calm.

The merman grew extremely nervous. "N-No, Your Highness."

A rather large portion of the armrest broke off and crumbled to dust. "GO FIND THE THIEF AND BRING THEM TO ME BEFORE I FEED YOU TO THE CRUEL CRUSTACEAN!" Ariel screamed.

The guard bowed and swam off, the speed of his tail causing a distress in the water. Ariel and Triton watched as the merman swam away before Triton directed his attention back to his sister. "That was _exactly_ what Father was worried about," Triton stated.

Ariel whipped her head around to look incredulously at her brother. "That was called for in every way. The Vorpal blade is important to the safety of New York, and most importantly, _Mine_!" She snapped.

Triton shook his head. "You have been given a limit to the amount of things you can feed to your _pet_ and I shall make sure the rule is enforced for the time being," Triton said, spitting out the word pet.

Ariel humphed, but otherwise made no other protests. If her father was worried, Ariel wouldn't give Triton something to complain about. Poseidon already doubted Ariel staying in her palace alone. Instead, she waited for the guards to bring in the thief.

-Line Break-

Percy was more than grumpy towards the merman trying to slap a starfish on his face. "I can breathe perfectly fine!" Percy snapped after the third attempt.

The merman didn't look convinced, but let Percy go starfish free. As they swam to the bottom, Percy was soon reunited with the Grimms who _did_ have to wear a sea creature and definitely didn't look very happy either.

The group was pushed in front of golden throne room doors while all the surrounding mermen glared. "Geez, what's with all the hostility?" Percy muttered.

"Quiet, Top-feeder!" One of the guards demanded.

"Top-feeder? Seriously?" Percy said.

The guard bristled and swam towards Percy threateningly. Just when he was about to reach the demigod, though, the doors opened and the guard was forced to stop. Instead, the guard settled for grabbing Percy's arm, dragging him to the center of the throne room, and throwing him to the ground while the Grimms were gently pulled forward. Percy looked up to see a fat mermaid with a crown, looking grouchy and a merman with two tails and another crown. The one with two tails was looking at Percy suspiciously, as if he recognized the demigod.

"Are they the thieves?" The fat mermaid asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," One of the guards said while bowing, "We found them with this."

The guard presented the portion of the Vorpal Blade that the Grimms had tried to take and gave it to the fat mermaid whom Percy now realized was the famous Not-So- Little Mermaid, Ariel. The Not-So-Little Mermaid took the piece from the guard and examined it, confirming that it was indeed her portion. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

Just before a reply was given, a deep rumble shook the room. Ariel went wide-eyed and attempted to look at her stomach. Key word: Attempted. She couldn't exactly look down properly, and when she tried to bend down to get a better view... Percy decided to just say she was lucky to have such fast-acting and strong people on duty.

"I'm so FAT!" Ariel wailed once she was properly seated.

Percy took notice of the fact that all the guards immediately went wide-eyed and got nervous. The two-tailed merman swam forward and floated next to Ariel with four of his fingers up, as if reminding her of something, but she didn't seem to care. "It's the Cook's fault!" Ariel continued, "Feed him to the Cruel Crustacean!"

One of the mermen nervously said. "But, Your Majesty, he's your favorite Cook," He reminded.

Ariel glared. "I don't CARE!" She shouted, "It's his fault, feed him to the Cruel Crustacean!"

The merman gulped, but followed through with the order, and soon a sea creature was pulled through the doors yelling and kicking. The two-tailed merman put one of his fingers down, now only holding up three. Percy felt angry, this wasn't the proper way to treat her subjects, nor was it justified. He knew he shouldn't say anything about it, though. Ariel was already fuming mad and even though that had never stopped him before, Percy knew he didn't have his normal companions with him. If Percy managed to further anger Ariel himself, he wasn't sure he would be able to still keep everyone safe, so he kept his mouth shut and settled for clenching his hands into fists.

"Perseus Jackson," the two-tailed merman suddenly said.

Percy looked up to see the merman staring at him intensely. He wondered how the merman knew him and racked his memory for any recollection of the merman. Suddenly, he recalled something he had learned during Mythology Class at Camp. Annabeth had been going over the God's immortal children and had mentioned that Triton, the Heir to Poseidon's kingdom was the first merman, and was distinguished through his two tails. The merman staring at Percy was his half-brother, Lord Triton. Percy gulped slightly, also knowing that the God's immortal children had a tendency to hate their parents' demigod children.

Percy realized Triton was still staring at him, waiting for a response. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to reply, so Percy just knelt down. "Lord Triton," Percy said, hoping to get on his brother's good side.

"Rise," Triton said, "Do you know how many people are looking for you, Perseus?"

"No," Percy said, getting a little wary now.

Triton glared. "Father is going rather crazy searching. Haven't you noticed the disturbance?" He questioned.

Percy just shook his head. He hadn't noticed anything new and was quite surprised by this news. "I've been a little... stuck at the moment," Percy replied.

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Jacob Grimm shoot him a worried look. Percy guessed the situation was looking very bad in Jacob's eyes since they were being charged for theft and kidnapping Percy could quite possibly be added if the situation was not made clear. Triton gazed at Percy intensely before he said, "Come with me, Perseus."

Triton started swimming away and Percy hesitantly followed. They swam through the throne room doors and down several corridors before Triton stopped in the middle of one of the corridors. "Starting from the beginning, tell me everything that happened and why you're 'stuck' as you call it," Triton demanded.

Percy nodded and recounted the tale starting from Blackjack leading him away up until the Jabberwocky incident. He left out Uncle Jake's theory about his entrapment. Triton listened intently, never interrupting until Percy finished. "I see," Triton finally said, "this is very interesting."

Percy nodded. "So what do we do now?" He asked. Triton smiled evilly. "What are _we_ going to do? There is no 'we' Perseus._ I_ am going to return to Father and tell him about your untimely demise. _You_ are going to disappear for a very long time," Triton said.

Percy was too slow to react. In lightening fast speed Triton had Percy pinned down in a tight grip. Percy found he couldn't fight against his half-brother as Triton pulled Riptide out of his pocket. Triton pressed a random pressure point on Percy's neck, removing something and Percy found his vision started to darken. "Don't worry, your death will be quick and painless," Triton said. Percy spat on the merman's face before the ground gave in underneath the demigod and he found himself sinking into some sort of cave. He caught a glimpse of white and the sound of an angry creature before he lost consciousness.

-Line Break-

Jacob Grimm mentally cursed in his head when Percy left with Triton, this was not good at all. If a God had been the cause of Percy's disappearance, he didn't think Percy should trust any immortals; especially immortals that hated Percy and Jake had a feeling that Percy would be in trouble after the meeting. As he tried to formulate a plan for any plausible outcome, Ariel was recovering from her previous annoyance.

"Now," Ariel said, "Explain yourselves."

Jacob looked up again. "Let me do all the talking," he whispered to his nieces before saying in a louder voice, "Yes, I stole the blade, but the girls had nothing to do with it."

The Little Mermaid looked surprised by this. "You admit to stealing the blade? State your reasons," She said.

"I needed it to defeat the Jabberwocky," Jacob explained, "It's been terrorizing our town."

"Why should I care? You are all restricted within that fancy little barrier of yours anyway," Ariel retorted.

"Yes, but there is another reason," Jacob said, jumping to his back-up plan.

"Well, then, spit it out. What is your second reason?" Ariel asked, growing impatient.

"I-I stole it because I… uh" He said, really not wanting to say the next words. "I have a crush on you," Jacob managed to spit out.

"Oh, yeah, totally," Sabrina said, catching on, "He's all you ever talk about, twenty-four seven."

"He totally wants to marry you and have all of your merbabies," Daphne added on.

"Daphne, please," Jacob said, gritting his teeth; that was a bit _too_ much. Although Jacob could see the results, Ariel was blushing. "Is this true?" She asked.

"Yes," Jacob said, "I've been all over the world looking for a woman, but the rumors of your beauty could not be denied, I had to see for myself, and I _assure_ you, they were not false."

Ariel giggled. "Nonsense, I've seen the pictures from the mortal world floating down here. I do not look like any of your human models."

"Your Majesty, those magazines are a lie. They are but a fake computer-generated image. You are the real thing, I bet if you came up to the surface, all of those celebrities would be begging you for your secret," Jacob said, holding back the sour taste in his mouth.

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie," Ariel stated, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. Jacob grinned, his plan was working, he thought. That is, until Ariel said, "and I shall take pleasure in killing you for it."

Jacob had enough time to think '_Well that was unexpected_' before the mermen guard's hands were on him, holding him in place. The ground opened beneath him, and Jacob found himself being shoved inside, and then blocked from escaping. Jacob could feel Sabrina and Daphne freaking out beside him and tried to take control over the situation once again. "Calm down, girls. We'll find a way out of this," Jacob tried to reassure.

They sank to the bottom of the cave-like room they were inside and Jacob tried to find signs of the 'Cruel Crustacean' while also searching for a weapon he could use. A loud screech came from in front of the Grimm family and Jacob could hear it echo around him.

"What was that?" Daphne shouted, looking in the initial direction of the noise. What Jacob saw was not good at all. A giant hermit crab-like creature was running towards them, roaring at the intruders, but something didn't seem right to Jacob. He felt like he was missing something, but couldn't figure out what it was. Jacob studied the creature more, and then realized something. The creature wasn't necessarily roaring at the Grimms, rather, it was roaring at the first intruder. A dark-haired, unconscious teenager who was unaware of the danger he was in. Percy Jackson.

"Girls, I'll distract the creature. You guys try to find a way out," Jacob announced, throwing his coat to the side. Jacob rushed forward and swam up to push the demigod out of harm's way just as the over-sized crab reared forward with its' mouth wide open and ready to eat. Jacob pushed Percy to the side and managed to kick backwards before the Cruel Crustacean took a bite.

Jacob could hear the girls searching through his coat pockets, looking for something to use. They were throwing around random objects, hoping for one of them to work as Jacob tried to keep the monster preoccupied. "Look for something that gives you a jolt!" He yelled, "That's how you know what will work!"

Jacob continued dodging crab legs and generally annoying the sea creature until he heard Sabrina give a yell of shock. "What are these?" She asked, holding up a pair of leather slippers.

"Sandals of swiftness! Put them on," He replied, dodging another leg. Sabrina asked something else, but Jacob was busy trying to stay alive. Suddenly, the creature got a lucky shot, and Jacob grunted in pain as he was whacked in the stomach and sent flying towards a wall of stone. "NO!" Sabrina shouted. Jacob suddenly felt himself being rammed to the side by something very fast. Jacob realized that Sabrina put the sandals on, and was now running towards Daphne. "Percy," Jacob grunted, "Percy's here as well."

Sabrina shot towards her little sister first, grabbing the girl by the arm before she ran forward again, grabbing Percy's arm and handing the demigod to Jacob. "I have an idea. Hold on to me," Sabrina said once she had everyone. Jacob grabbed his coat, put it on, picked up Percy, and put his hand on Sabrina's arm while Daphne grabbed her sister's hand. Sabrina shot up and burst through the entrance, she went towards the Little Mermaid's throne and Daphne grabbed the piece of the Vorpal blade they had come for. "Thank you!" Jacob shouted towards the princess as they sped away, taking note that Triton was no longer there.

Sabrina continued to run out through the palace and straight towards their boat before she threw them on. Jacob took the unconscious Percy Jackson, and laid him down on the boat floor before tearing the starfish off of Daphne's head, and then taking off his own. Jacob stored the starfish in his coat while Sabrina took hold of the back of the boat and started kicking her way to shore.

Extra:

Triton approached his father's palace at a slow leisurely pace, pretending to act solemn. The guards opened the gates for Triton, and the Prince swam down the grand halls of the Palace, going towards his father's throne room. Once again the doors opened and Triton approached his father, still pretending to be solemn.

"Father," Triton said while bowing.

"Rise my son," Poseidon said, "What brings you here right now? I thought you were checking on Ariel?"

"I was, Father, but I came across some distressing news," Triton said, feigning sadness.

Poseidon frowned and leaned forward. "What is it?" He asked.

Triton licked his lips and looked into his father's eyes. "It is about Perseus, I'm afraid. We have found out his whereabouts."

Poseidon's eyes lit up, forgetting that the news was bad momentarily. "Where is he? What happened?" Poseidon asked excitedly.

Triton once again feigned distress. "Father, Perseus is missing. He has been presumed dead," Triton said.

Poseidon reared back, as if stricken. "WHAT?" He shouted, "Why would that be?"

Triton swallowed nervously. "While I was wondering around, I went near the surface to see how things were holding up in the Everafter town. There was word of a boy who had died in an incident with one of the families. The description sounded like Perseus, so I decided to check it, just in case. I'm sorry, Father," Triton said.

"No," Poseidon said while shaking his head, "I refuse to believe unless I see it for myself."

Triton shook his head. "That would not be very good for you, Father. I brought this, as means of remembrance," Triton said. He pulled out a cheap fifty cent pen which as well as a leather necklace with clay beads resting on the outside and put them in his father's hands. Poseidon recognized both items instantly. "No," he whispered, "please let this not be true."

"I am sorry for this Father," Triton said, sounding genuine. "I will leave you to your mourning."

Triton left the room and Poseidon found himself slowly sinking to the floor, staring at the items in his hands. The longer Poseidon stared at the items, the more he felt grief overcome him, and in that moment of weakness, he made a rash move. "I swear I will punish everyone and everything responsible for your death, Perseus. You will not be forgotten my son," Poseidon said, "They will pay."

**A/N: Well, that was an unexpected turn. At least, I wasn't expecting it. Especially since I wrote half of this on a bus ride to my Marching Band competition. Oh well. Please review, I made this extra long for you guys, it also gives me the motivation to keep posting on FanFiction. Also, I just gave out major spoilers for the sequel of this story.**

**Review Replies:**

**Cynthia Darling: Thank you, your reviews seriously made me smile. I'm glad you like it and think so highly of my writing, it means a lot. Yes, I did know about House of Hades, and surprisingly, I wasn't that excited. Like I couldn't wait for the book to come out, but once I had it, I was like "Um, okay, I guess I should start reading." I'm just a really big mess right now *sighs***

**That was actually all of it... BYE GUYS?**


End file.
